Those Magic Changes
by habitualnon-sleeper
Summary: The Pretty Committee goes Broadway. Not literally, but the school musical becomes the buzz of Westchester when Briarwood and OCD come together for the first co-ed musical in both schools' histories. Claire wants nothing more than the lead, and Massie wants the face time with Derrington. Either way, things don't go as expected.
1. Gloss Lightning

**Author's Note:** I haven't written a clique fic since I was literally 13 (5 years if anyone's counting). Anyways, I auditioned for Grease recently and felt inspired (mostly by NOT getting cast, believe it or not). And I thought it would be a fun scenario to put the PC in! I have no guarantees on whether or not I'll finish this, but I do have 3 1/2 chapters written, so there will be at least four.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **Octavian Country Day School**  
 **1st floor Math Classroom**  
 **2:07 PM Friday, January 23**

Last period study hall was the only class the entire Pretty Committee shared, and they liked to make it apparent. Alicia and Dylan were turned totally around in their chairs, opting to face Massie and Kristen rather than the pile of homework on their desks. Massie couldn't care less about what they were talking about, but she was interested in all the wannabes. _No, classmates_ , she had to correct herself. She truly was trying to turn over a new leaf, no matter how hard it was. Still, out of the corner of her eyes, Massie could see all of her classmates absolutely enamored as Dylan recounted meeting some singer on her mom's show. Massie glanced back at Claire, the poor fifth wheel, who was at the desk behind Massie absently chewing a nail and scratching down some answer to what ever question she was focused on. Even Massie could see her practically begging to be involved.

Before Massie could invite her in, the PA system crackled and an unfamiliar voice came across. Everyone shoots Alicia a look, she was the only one who had made announcements in the better part of a month.

"Hello students!" A bubbly voice intercepted. Even Massie raised a brow at Alicia.

Alicia was practically catatonic with shock. She barely seemed noticed the strange looks she was receiving.

"This is the drama teacher, Miss Brown. I just wanted to let you all know that auditions for this year's musical are going to be on Monday after school!" Miss Brown paused, almost as if she was waiting for applause she would never hear.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all audibly scoffed, rolled their eyes, and generally dissaproved. Claire, however, let out a little gasp that practically spun Massie's chair for her. Claire's bright blue eyes were even brighter at the mention of the musical. Massie suddenly felt embarrassed for her closest friend. The musicals at OCD were notoriously embarrassing. They were usually chocked full of the losers, even among losers. And they always had to do a half-baked adaption of something where they cut out all the male roles. Last year's Cinderalla with no prince had taken the cake, with Cinderella finding her shoe in the castle's lost and found and marrying herself at the end. Massie tapped Claire's wrist and shook her head, trying to communicate that she should not be excited.

"You'll need to prepare a song, with accompaniment. No a capella please!" She continued. "And, now the exciting part. This year, we're going to be doing Grease!" There was another collective groan. "The school edition of course," she added. "Aaand, we'll be partnering with Briarwood, to bring the show in it's truest form!" Attention suddenly perked at the mention of Briarwood, a name synonymous with boys. "That's right, for the first time in OCD history, we're going to have a co-ed musical!" Now there was cheering, showing how truly boy starved everyone in the room was. Miss Brown continued among the noise. "Now, to recap: Please come to the BRIARWOOD drama room after school on MONDAY. Please prepare a song with acompaniment. NO ACAPELLA. And break a leg everyone!"

Claire leaned forward and cupped her hands near Massie's ear. "Cam and Derrington are auditioning," she whispered. And now Massie finds herself excited

Massie responded at regular volume. "Oh really KUH-LAIRE, you know some of the boys who are auditioning? How?"

Claire turned beat red as a hush fell across the room. She could feel 30 sets of eyes locked directly on her. "They did the announcement yesterday at Briarwood and Cam told me," Claire offered lowly.

"That's so cool!" Alicia and Dylan piled on. "I can't believe CLAIRE knows all about the school musical!" They said, garnering even the teachers attention as all the students flocked to Claire and the rest of the Pretty Committee.

"Who's getting the lead?" Faux-livia asked, seeming to have missed the entire audition part of the anouncement.

"Yeah?" Another airhead chimed in agreeance.

"Which boys are auditioning?" Someone from the back of the crowd pried.

"What's Grease about?" Another voice asked.

"Girls, sit down!" The teacher shouted above all of them. "If you're that interested, go to the audition."

Massie watched the clock, as the room became still after the outburst. She could tell everyone was thinking about the play, and they were likely to be swarmed after class. She didn't mind though. As much work as it was, she enjoyed it when people thought she knew more than them. And Massie had found recently, she especially enjoyed building her friends up. Particularly Claire, who could use all the help she can get. It felt like hours by the time the bell finally rung, and at last the silence broke. And once again they're surrounded, everyone was shouting questions and Massie watched Claire politely try to answer all the questions, and she felt extra fuzzy.

It took nearly ten minutes for the girls to wade their way through crowd of girls asking questions, and almost another ten for them to even make it to the Range Rover. The girls piled in and Isaac greets them, but none of them seem to acknowledge him.

"You really know about auditioning, Kuh-laire?" Dylan said, looking at Claire with a mild disgust.

"Of course she does, Dylan," Massie asserted. "She was the lead in her last school play."

"You're just saying that because you're all obsessed with her or something," Dylan countered. "I could have one of my mom's people call the school and I'll be Sandy." Her tone was matter-of-fact, and Massie wanted to scream. Dylan was an absolute broken record with the constant threatening to use her Mom's fame. At one time Massie found it endearing, and a good to use escape plan. Now, she was just annoyed.

"Incase anyone hasn't learned from the design contest," Massie looks pointedly toward Alicia at first, but her gaze slowly crossed all her friends, "Maybe we should do this one fair and square."

"It's fun, I promise," Claire said, practically sweating with all the tension in the car. "You dance, right Alicia?"

Alicia answered dryly. "Yeah."

"Than you'll have fun! The dance part of the audition is always the most fun, I'm sure it'll be easy for you!" Claire said, forcing a grin. "And I can help you all pick songs! I mean, unless you already have some in mind. And we can practice them tonight and stuff . . ." Claire trailed off once she realized nobody really seemed that interested.

"No thanks," Dylan snorted. "I'd rather let professionals help me. I'm not going to be over tonight."

"I'll take the help," Kristen offered.

Alicia glanced at Dylan, then to Massie and Kristen. All of them were looking at her with pleading eyes. Alicia looked to Dylan one more time, but quickly averted her eyes. She knew it'd be foolish to try and cross Massie, but she also didn't want to upset Dylan. "I think I'm going to help Olivia, she could really use it," she said, opting to not pick any side.

Massie frowned. "I guess that's okay."

It wasn't. The last Friday night sleepover Alicia had intentionally skipped had ended in an outright betrayal. But, Massie thought back to the self help books her mother had lent her and decided to try and let it go. Even if it meant Alicia or Dylan wouldn't be there.

The rest of the ride was practically silent and Massie felt dizzy. She hated the feeling when all of her friends were divided. But, she knew doing the play together would be good for them. She could see them as the Pink Ladies, they did mirror them at least a little bit in Massie's opinion. She wasn't the most knowledgeable on Grease, but she knew enough to know that they we're the bad girls of Rydell High. And maybe, the Pretty Comittee could be the bad girls of OCD. The thought of matching jackets even flitted through Massie's mind.


	2. Those Tragic Changes

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to the 2 guests who left reviews! I really aprreciated it so much! :) Also, if anyone needs some background this would probably be set when _Invasion of the_ Boy _Snatchers_ takes place, like in place of that I guess. When I first wrote this chapter I thought it had to be close to 1200 words, and when I put it into a document on here I found out with was only like 900 so I had to fluff it up a lil bit.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **Block Estate**  
 **Massie (and Claire's) Room**  
 **5:15 PM Friday, January 23**

With the barn renovated, and the house full, Massie had nowhere else to hold her sleepover but in her bedroom. It, on it's own, was comfortably furnished, but with the addition of Claire and all of her stuff it was down right crowded. Massie was at least a _little_ grateful that there would only be three of them tonight. It would make it a less cramped if nothing else.

"Have you thought of any songs?" Claire questioned while she combed her light blonde locks.

Massie pursed her lips and looked up, miming deep thought. Claire giggled at her silly expression. "I was thinking about 'Popular' from Wicked."  
"That could be good," Claire said.

Massie raised a brow. "That wasn't very enthusiastic. What's wrong with it?"

"N-nothing," Claire sputtered. "It's just a teensy bit overused." Claire's heart about stopped when she even considered shooting down Massie's idea. "But-but it's from an actual musical, so you'll probably be the only one singing it."

Claire could feel Massie's amber eyes piercing her. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Claire said, forcing confidence. "Didn't Dylan tell you she was doing something by Britney Spears?"

"Yeah," Massie offered with a roll of her eyes. "I don't even want to ask Alicia and Faux-Livia what they're going to do. I wish they'd just get over it and listen to you, it's not like they've been in a musical since they were in the first grade."

Claire shrugged, "I'm sure they'll come around." She wasn't used to being the one assuring Massie. "Besides, it'll just make us look better."

Massie smiled broadly, it even wrinkled the corners of her eyes. "You're starting to think like me Kuh-laire."

There's a little squeal as Massie's bedroom door opened. Kristen stepped in, slamming the door behind her. "Your brother is unbearable!" She practically shouted at Claire.

"Thank you!" Todd's muffled voice sounded from the opposite side of the door.

Claire frowned and glanced to Massie. They shouted back in almost perfect unison, "Get lost Todd!"

"Is he gone?" Kristen said, grimacing.

"No!" Todd answered.

"He'll leave eventually," Massie assured, speaking just quietly enough so Todd couldn't hear. She stood up from her bed and went to her CD player, hitting shuffle until it landed on one of Beyonce's latest. She turned it up to top volume and let the first two tracks play. Claire sang along, almost loud enough to be heard over the blaring music. Pretty soon Massie joined in, and eventually even Kristen was taken in by the beat. By the time the second one came on, they were all dancing around. And Massie didn't even mind when Kristen and Claire bounced up and down on her crisply made bed.  
When the second song ended, Claire walked to the door and cracked it open an inch. She signaled an all clear back to Kristen and Massie. The two girls cheered and bounced more on the messy bed.

"Kristen?" Claire called.

"Seyy!" Kristen jumbled back.

"Have you thought about any songs yet?" Claire inquired, her icey eyes sparkling brightly.

Claire, had been asbolutely smitten by the musical from the word go. She had always been stuck playing a tree or a rock in the musicals at her old school, though she had neglected to mention that to Massie and the others. In OCD, however, she knew that she had the potential of actually getting a role. Though there were aspiring performers among her classmates, almost no one longed for the stage. Claire knew she even had an advantage, despite the increased interest among her classmatea. She at least knew what she was doing. Claire nearly missed Kristen's answer among her thoughts.

"I don't really know anything about musicals," Kristen admitted, averting her eyes.

Massie smiled sincerely and patted Kristen on the back. "It's fine K, neither do I. It's why we have Claire!"

Both Kristen and Claire made brief eye contact, sharing the surprise at Massie's uplifting comment. Claire prayed that her unsure thoughts weren't betrayed by her eyes. Massie really was committing to the whole "new year, new me" thing that she had been telling them about, though.  
Claire decides to take the compliment and her grin practically split her ears as she started to berate the other girls with everything she knew. Massie, to Claire's surprise was very knowledgeable about singing. When they had set their songs in stone ("Popular," "Don't Rain On My Parade," and "My Favorite Things," respectively), each girl took a turn singing and Massie's voice had practically blown Claire and Kristen away away. And, though Claire would never call her on it, Massie seemed awfully familiar with the show tune she had picked.

"This is so much fun!" Kristen laughed genuinely as Massie spun around dramatically each time she sang the word 'popular.'

"It is!" Massie agreed, collapsing onto her bed.

The girls had been dancing and singing for most of the night, and they hadn't noticed the sky become dark outside. Kristen's eyes barely grazed over the clock before she realized how late it was. Claire's gaze had followed Kristen's, and she looked to the alarm clock as well.

"It's 11:11, make a wish!" Claire cheered.

"Why don't we say them at the same time?" Kristen suggested.

Both blondes looked to Massie for approval. Massie flashed a toothy grin. "One . . . two . . . three!"

"Get cast!" They all exclaimed before exchanging schocked looks.

"That's eerpcy!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Totally," Massie agreed

"Ditto," Claire affirmed. Though she had thought of saying something along the lines of "the lead," but she had decided that would've been too much right as she spoke. And she liked the feeling of being in-line with her friends better. And, judging by the bright looks on their faces, they liked being in sync as well.

Massie looked at the clock herself. "We should get ready for bed," she said before yawning.

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"Ditto," Claire offered once more. Though no one noticed, they all had dark circles forming under their eyes.


	3. Wicked

**Author's Note:** I don't want to burn myself out, but I just qet so excited to upload when I first start a story, and I sat on the first 3 1/2 chapters of this for like 2 weeks before I put up the first chapter. I kind of wish I would've just combined this chapter with the last one though, I think it's kind of silly separated them now that I look at it. The next chapter is actually gonna have stuff going on though, and is a decent amount longer. I might update on Christmas as well, depending on if I can get chapter five finished or not, so I have like one chapter padding between chapters. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and Happy Holidays to those that don't! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **Block Estate**  
 **Massie (and Claire's) Bedroom**  
 **11:10 AM Saturday, January 24**

Massie had never been more thankful for all of the singing lessons she had taken. Up until the end of the previous school year she had been taking voice lessons, and if choir hadn't become 'out,' she probably would have stuck with it. But for now, Massie was thankful she had taken them at all. Claire and Kristen had been incredibly supportive of her last night, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Massie hadn't been in a play since the second grade, but knowing that Derrington would be there meant she had to do her best. She could feel her heart rate speed and her palms sweat when she thought about him.

"You're gonna be populaaarr!" Massie belted, spinning around. She felt silly now that she was doing it alone, but she also thought musical theatre was kind of ridiculous, so it kind of fit the situation. Massie wished Kristen hadn't had to leave early. And she wished even more that Claire hadn't left to go to breakfast with her family.

Her heart skipped a beat when her door swung open. "Massie, I haven't heard you sing in ages!" Kendra's kind voice sounded before her thin frame came through the door.

"Yeah," Massie said, pale from shock.

"You sound beautiful! What the occasion?" Kendra inquired, while she smoothed her light pink Ralph Lauren tracksuit.

Massie shrugged her shoulders at first, not quite sure if she wanted to admit she was stooping to musical theatre yet. But Kendra shot her a look that made Massie spill her guts immediately. "I'm auditioning for the school musical," she admitted, choosing not to meet her mother's eyes.

Kendra smiled, or the closest her botoxed face could come to it. "That's great! What are they doing this year? Don't tell me it's going to be Cinderella again."

Massie perked up a little at her mom's positive reaction. "Actually, we're going to be doing Grease with Briarwood."

Her mother's face still seemed oddly warm. "I think I'm looking at the perfect Sandy," Kendra said her eyes sparkling. "That's such good new! You're gonna do so well."

"Thanks Mom." Massie finally returned the smile.

"Can you sing for me?" Kendra said, not wasting a second as she seated herself on Massie's comforter. She clasped her hands and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Bean pranced over and sat at Kendra's feet.

Massie felt herself pale all over again. Of course she'd sang infront of people before, but the throws of puberty had crept in and suddenly made her as reserved as her peeers in some ways, especially when it came to sharing things with her parents. "I-I-"

"Come on sweetie, I don't have all day," Kendra said, her tone sweet but still pressuring.

Massie sighed, but found herself complying. Her vocal coach had told her before that the best way to get better at performing a song is to sing it infront of people. She had done that the prior evening with Kristen and Claire, and Kendra was just an extension of that right? Massie started singing, choosing to jump right into it a capella.

As she hit the final note, Kendra stood up and clapped. "You sound so good! My baby is certainly gonna be a star!" She stepped toward her daughter and daintily hugged her.

"Ew, Mom!" Massie said, pushing her away a little when Kendra placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just excited to see you broadening your horizons!" Kendra protested, but she seemed to get the hint and headed for the door. A she was walking away, Massie had a moment where she noticed how her mom moved. Massie had always liked that Kendra never seemed to be in a hurry, it made every step look like it had a purpose. She liked to hope that was how she moved in other's eyes, as well.

As soon as Kendra stepped out of the door Massie's purple Mac computer dinged and an IM was waiting on the screen for her.

 **HOLAGURRL:** U there, M?

Massie practically ran at the sound. As she slid into the rolling chair, it was like everyone sensed she was there.

 **BIGREDHEAD:** M?!

Massie grinned. She liked having her friends to herself sometimes. She cracked her knuckles and began to type away.

 **MASSIEKUR:** Here.

 **HOLAGURRL:** K said u guys picked songs last night.

 **MASSIEKUR:** Given

 **BIGREDHEAD:** Help! I'm stumped

 **HOLAGURRL:** Wut abt ur mom's 'people?' Faux & I could use help 2 tho

 **BIGREDHEAD:** Fell thru.

Massie found herself smiling. She felt bad - or good she supposed, that they needed help now. The old Massie would say absolutely not, but the new Massie would say- She cut the thought off as if the old Massie was physically shutting her up.

 **MASSIEKUR:** Ask Claire. she helped K & I.

 **BIGREDHEAD:** Ew.

 **HOLAGURRL:** ^^^

 **MASSIEKUR:** Have fun then

Massie hit the log off button and smiled again. There was something cathartic when she let her bad tendencies lead her. She was certain Dylan and Alicia would be able to handle themselves. Besides, they had both been offered the help and had chosen not to take it. Massie waited for the pang of guilt, but it never came.

She leaned back in her computer chair and stretched. The pleasant feeling hadn't left, and she felt like updating her blog. Massie leaned forward once more and opened her state of the union blog. Her fingers tapped gently on the keys, but she never pushed one down. She wanted to say that musical theatre was in, but that could change very quickly if she didn't get a part. She wanted to say singing was in, but she didn't want to give the choir kids too much credit. She decided finally on just the word "Wicked" in the 'in' category.

Massie grinned. It was just vague enough, she could be referring to the play or someone could simply think she was planning revenge. It could be a new lip color, a new clothing brand, or even a new scent. The possibilities were truly endless.

In the 'out' collumn she added the words "the Old." Another vague term. Massie generally liked to be direct, but it was kind of fun to leave people guessing once in a while. She saved the draft and stood up, she'd finish it when she had more gas.


	4. Middle School Musical

**Author's Note:** To the reader who's worried about sounding repetitive in their reviews: Don't worry, I'm just glad to hear that you're enjoying it so far. :)

Also, I think I'm going to start trying to update every Friday or Saturday, depending on my motivation/shedule. I just want to try and be consistent so we'll see how that works out lmao. Also, happy (almost) New Year!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **the Block Estate**  
 **Massie (and Claire's) Bedroom**  
 **7:32 AM Monday, January 26**

Massie had had the strangest feeling since she had woken up. The best she could figure is that it was nerves, but it was stranger than that. It wasn't quite a pit, and she didn't necessarily feel bad, but she was certainly feeling something.

"I would wear flats," Claire broke through. "You're gonna have to dance."

Massie looked down to her gold Jimmy Choo heeled boots and back up to Claire. "No," she answered plainly. "And I'd put on something different if I were you too." She tipped her head toward Claire's camouflauge converse.

"Gold flats would look nice with that though," Claire said, knowing she was saying it in vain. Massie's cream tunic and black leggings looked great with the knee high boots. It probably was the 'only option.'

Massie turned from Claire, and rolled her eyes. Claire missed the Massie who had wanted her advice over the weekend. Massie grabbed a little box off her bed and tore it open, only to crinkle her nose immediately. She tossed it over her shoulder the minute it touched her hand. "This one's your Kuh-laire."

Claire fell to her knees to catch the little tube. She held it close to her face to read the text. "Jalapeno popper?" Claire crinkled her nose too, but still twisted off the cap and gently sniffed it. "Ew! It smells like Layne's breath!" She recalled her friend's obsession with jalapeno corn nuts. Claire dropped it into her backpack, deciding that that is also who it belonged with. While rooting in her backpack, she took out her newest purchase.

"Ew! What's that?" Massie said, her eyes wide in horror.

"They say you should try and dress to reflect what character you want to play," Claire said holding the fluorescent pink jacket in front of her. "And I'd like to be one of the Pink Ladies."

"Claire, I don't have words for how ugly that jacket it." Claire gave Massie a dumb, silly eyed look. "Claire, _I_ , do not have words for that jacket." Massie puts and emphasis on the 'I' and even pointed to herself.

"I think it's fun, and kind of quirky." Claire said, quickly hopping to her own defense.

"Claire, you're gonna have to start sitting in the backseat again."

Claire wanted to gasp, but instead stuffed the jacket into her backpack. "I won't put it on until the audition."

"I wouldn't put it on at all."

"Girls! Isaac's waiting!" Kendra's voice came through on the P.A. system.

Massie and Claire exchanged one final look over the jacket before heading downstairs to the waiting Range Rover. They climbed in, still silent.

"Good morning girls," Isaac greeted, seeming in an especially chipper mood that morning.

"Good morning," both Massie and Claire chimed, though they quickly turned to each other and ignored Isaac all together.

The route is regular, until Dylan and Alicia join them. Alicia had been giving them the silent treatment from the moment she had gotten in the Range Rover, she had even ignored Massie's compliment on her outfit. When Dylan stepped into the vehicle, she was just as icy as Alicia. She didn't utter a word until she sat next to the brunette, and they began to whisper back and forth, occasionally shooting dirty looks toward Claire and Massie.

Claire hated to egg the divide on, but she still whispered to Massie, rather than speaking outright. "What's up with them?"

Massie shrugged. She didn't want to admit to Claire that she had broken her resolution a little bit, though she was fairly certain Claire would figure it out eventually. "Probably wishing they would've taken your help," Massie suggested.

She found herself relieved when they at last picked up Kristen. Kristen was in a better mood than the car permitted.

"Lleho!" She announced cheerily as she pulled off her chunky knit pull over to reveal a simple long sleeved t-shirt with a scoop neck line. "Hello?" She repeated questioningly as she wiggled out of her floor length skirt, leaving a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey," Claire answered, still feeling the tension.

Alicia and Dylan again gave dirty looks.

"Are you guys okay?" Kristen interrogated, her blonde brows knitted in confusion.

"We've only been left to flounder!" Dylan answered, her voice far more dramatic than the situation needed.

Alicia glared. "Yeah, someone refused to help us prepare for the audition." Her eyes fixed on Massie and Claire.

"It's not our fault you guys didn't want it," Massie countered.

"We asked for it, though,"

"You turned it down in the first place!" Massie's cheeks flushed and she wanted to cut Alicia down. But she also didn't want to drive her away, again. "And you guys probably didn't need it anyway," Massie said, trying to de-escalate the situation before it became a situation, another tip she had read. "You're both stars." Massie tries to sell it with a smile, and hopes she didn't sound like a kindergarten teacher being nice.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that," she accused.

"I'm not," Massie defended. "You guys didn't want Kuh-laire's help, and you didn't need it. You're gonna do . . ." Massie searched for her words briefly. "You're gonna do great. All of us are gonna do great."

Dylan and Alicia looked to each other and they seemed to communicate silently. Massie hated when she wasn't on the same wavelength as her friends. Normally she could read their looks, and spoke the silent language. But right now she was thrown out of the loop. A pit had formed in Massie's stomach by the time they look back to her.

"We are?" Alicia inquired at first, raising her brow at how Massie had commented. This time she had cut Massie off before she could answer. "Of course we are, so are you."

"I really didn't want to fight over this," Massie admitted. Another rule she had read in one of the books had been about being open and honest. That might have been the hardest rule for Massie to commit to. She'd been bottling up her insecurities for years, and she definitely didn't want anyone to know about them now.

Apparently the honesty on an emotional level had struck a chord with her friends as well. The ever observant Massie, actually missed the moment her four friends shared in the fraction of a moment after she spoke.

"I didn't either," Dylan piped up.

Kristen adjusted her cap and smiled, almost sheepishly. "I didn't know we were fighting." Everyone giggled, even Massie.

As the moment dwindled, they pulled into the school parking lot. All of the tweens' faces had flushed as they giggled about their misunderstanding. They piled out of the car, still giggling.

"It's exciting, at least," Claire said, feeling confident enough to address the audition as a whole. "I really think we're going to be the leads. We kind of mirror it."

Massie grinned at the comment. That had been the same thought she had had.

When the girls hit the door, Massie realized they weren't the only ones who had been consumed. The sound could be heard from the outside the door, albeit muffled. But the moments the door opened, Massie could've sworn her ear drums had blown out immediately. Every girl in the building had to have been singing, and half of them were closer to screaming than the latter.

She shot a dirty look to one of the clunkily clad theatre kids, who passed her. And then another to someone who bumped her while dancing. "Did we walk in the High School Musical?" She whispered to Alicia, who was standing at her side.

"No, but someone's definitely singing it," Alicia whispered back. They both giggled at the joke.

Massie had never known, or cared where the drama classroom was until lunch time that day. The illusive classroom was very close the cafeteria and kiosks, as it turned out. And, as if navigating the school that morning hadn't been hard enough with her peers' impromptu dance numbers, a line had formed out the door of the little classroom

"No cutting!" A muscular girl exclaimed, blocking Massie's way with her body.

"Yeah! Back of the line's over hear!" Someone shouted from a significant way's back.

Massie's head instinctively looked over her shoulder. She could see the line had twisted and snaked even further down the hallway.

"I'm not getting in line," Massie snarled, shoving her way through anyway. If she had been anyone but Massie Block, she might've been hit. But the muscular girl seemed to let it go with just some aggressive mumbling.

"Oh my gawd, I didn't think I was going to see you anytime this lunch period!" Alicia exclaimed when Massie sat down with her veggie wrap.

"Somebody let the zoo animals out," Massie said, her voice seething. "Have you seen the line outside the drama class room?"

Dylan nodded as she stuffed her mouth with sugar-free caramel crunch bites. "Did it get bigger?" She asks, her voice sticky and muffled by her full gullet.

"It's literally to the basement," Massie commented.

Alicia nodded, but didn't seem to be paying much attention to her friends. Instead she was looking toward the bulk of girls who were now visible even through the cafeteria door. "I've gotta go if I want to make announcements on time."

"Be careful 'Leesh," Massie called after her. "They're animals out there." The brunette glanced around the table before speaking again. "Where's Claire?"

"With Yanel," Kristen offered, not looking up from her word jumble.

Massie didn't like to seem desperate, but she glanced over her shoulder to see Claire adding colorful band aids to Layne's arms with help of their other two friends that Massie didn't know. Claire was ugly laughing and generally enjoying herself, but Massie would've preferred if Claire would've been laughing with her and the rest of the PC instead.

"Massie?" Dylan asked. "Maassiee?"

Massie spun to attention. "Yeah?" She said, trying to act cool.

"Are you gonna eat that?" She answered, pointing toward the low-fat vanilla pudding cup on Massie's tray.

"No." Massie handed the little plastic cup to Dylan, who also grabbed a plastic spoon from the other girl's tray.

Alicia's smooth voice interrupted the transaction. "Hello OCD!" The girls who remained in the cafeteria cheered, and maybe some of the girls in the hallway. Massie couldn't tell, as the applause was loud, as usual. "I'd like to congratulated the OCD soccer team for another great season! Keep your chins up, and let's hope for that championship trophy next season!"

The athlete's hooted and hollered, including Kristen. Massie had known Kristen was devastated when the ladies lost in the first play-off game. She seemed to have gotten over it though, at least judging by her enthusiasm as she cheered.

"Miss Brown would also like all of you to be reminded that auditions for Briarwood OCD's production of Grease are today after school!" The cheering now came mostly from the hallway. "Make sure you have a song prepared, with accompaniment. NO A CAPELLA. Be dressed to move, as you will be dancing. And auditions will be held in the BRIARWOOD drama class room. Good luck everyone, and I can't want to see you all there. This had been Alicia Rivera, saying I heart you."

The schools erupted in cheering. Massie felt that strange energy wash over her again. She was not notorious for her involvement with extracurricular activities. But she could totally understand why all those girls were lined up outside the drama classroom with questions right now. She also felt the new need to ask a thousand questions. Massie wished Claire wasn't so busy with her other friends. She could really use the comfort right now.


	5. I Know About Popular

**Author's Note:** First update of 2018! I hope you guys like it, the next chapter also covers the audition because I'm real good at stretching things out uselessly. Also, I'm starting a new job soon, so it's gonna be a little sporatic, but I'm like 86% I'll try to keep and update schedule. Chapter 6 is already done, and I'm in the process of writing seven. I'm also in the process of planning another Clique fic, and if anyone would want to hear about it/bounce some ideas with me, don't be scared to shoot me a message.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **Briarwood Prep**  
 **Drama Classroom**  
 **3:12 PM Monday, January 26**

Massie did not feel like a fearless leader in that moment. Her hand seemed to freeze as she reached for the metal door handle on the classroom door. She didn't dare to look back at her friends. After all, it had been Massie's quick wit that had gotten them out of class ten minutes early so they could be the first OCD girls there. No one urged her, but there was a silent pressure for her to just hurry up and open the door. She counted three seconds before she finally gathered the courage to turn the handle.

The door squeaked and Massie wanted to close it and leave immediately when she heard someone yelled unintelligibly. Her friends finally pushed passed her.

"Welcome!" The unintelligible voice from the moment before announced. It wasn't until Massie got to the other side of the door she found the source of the disembodied voice. A plump, mousey looking young woman was sitting cross-legged on the small stage at the head of the classroom. She hopped to her feet and approached the girls with a big smile. "I don't think you girls are in any of my classes," she commented, but she still extended her hand. "I'm Miss Brown, and I'm the director."

Four of the five girls looked at her hand as if it were infected, but Claire gladly took it and shook it up and down vigorously. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Claire Lyons. I really wanted to take drama, but your class was full when I enrolled."

Massie didn't feel so weak now that she saw Claire so desperate to make a good impression. She could also see sweat forming along Claire's hairline and above her lips, so her hands were probably clammy. If Miss Brown noticed it, she didn't react.

"Claire?" Miss Brown confirmed. Claire nodded. "And you?" She pointed to Dylan who was standing behind Claire.

"Dylan. Dylan Marvill." Dylan's last name rolled off her tongue with out the least bit of grace. It fell like a ton of bricks, as she considered it her insta-ticket.

"Dylan . . . Got it," Miss Brown said, her focus toward the ceiling as she committed the name to memory. "Claire, Dylan . . . Has anyone told you that you look just like Merri-Lee Marvill?" She asked without even a bit of irony.

"Actually she's my-" Dylan was cut off by Alicia pushing between her and Claire.

"I'm Alicia Rivera," Alicia said, pushing her weight forward as she reached toward Miss Brown's hand. Miss brown shook, smiling sweetly.

"Claire, Dylan, Alicia," she repeated back.

Massie found herself feeling braver. "I'm Massie," she said, almost not recognizing her own voice. Her tone was sickeningly sweet, and unnatural to the snotty twang most people heard in her voice.

Miss Brown hummed in approval. "Massie, that's unique. Claire, Dylan, Alicia, Massie, and?"

Kristen was cut off more abruptly than Dylan, as the door had hit her the moment she opened her mouth to speak. Massie spun around to the sound of Derrington and Cam laughing loudly with Josh Hotz and some boys she didn't know in tow. Massie quickly turned back around and hoped they hadn't seen her get excited.

The teacher smiled even brighter than before. "You can all take a seat," she said, motioning toward the folding chairs lined up in a ten by ten formation in the well lit 'audience' part of the mini-auditorium. "I'll hand out some forms I'm going to need you to fill out."

Massie lead her friends to the second row of chairs, and justified it to Alicia by saying that it made them look more interested than if they sat in the back, but not too much like try-hards who would sit the front row. Claire totally disagreed, however. And Massie had to wrangle her away from the front row. Though, to most of the girls' surprised, the Briarwood boys seated themselves in front of them. It was barely ten seconds after Miss Brown handed out the papers when the floodgates opened. It would not have been an understatement to say 40 or more girls had flooded through the door, and another twenty after them. Maybe five more boys trickled in behind them.

Miss Brown seemed absolutely ecstatic about the number of students, and Massie wanted to rephrase the thought of her being mousey, as the woman articulated and made her rounds to collect the completed forms. Massie could swear her face was made of rubber as she reacted to whatever was being said to her. She reminded Massie a bit of a young, female Jim Carey, perhaps.

"What'd you get for the third question down?" Dylan whispered loudly, suddenly alerting Massie.

Before Massie could look down at her still blank paper, the other girls started giggling. When Massie read the words, "What part are you auditioning for?" She realized why the other girls were giggling.

Dylan looked away from them indignantly. "I really do want to know," she said bluntly.

"Marty," Alicia answered.

"Any part," Kristen offered.

"Sandy," Claire and Massie announced at the same time. Massie felt herself tense up at the revelation.

Claire looked equally surprised. "Or, ensemble you know . . ." The blonde quickly added, bringing her nubby nails to her mouth.

Massie couldn't bring herself to words. She opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say. She wouldn't say that she was hurt, or even offended, but she was surprised more than anything. Out of Dylan, she would've expected it. If anything, the red head hadn't shut up about how she was going to be Sandy. But Claire had genuinely surprised her. She wasn't sure if she should have felt threatened, or if she should've wished Claire luck. So, Massie decided on silence. Choosing, instead, to focus on filling out the paper.

The door squeaked open again, and two women enter. One, Massie figured had to be at least 70. The other was unremarkably middle-aged.

"Is this everyone Diane?" Miss Brown called as she resumed her cross-legged position on the stage.

"I think so," the middle-aged woman called back.

"Could you collect the papers, Di?" Miss Brown asked.

'Di' hummed a yes and began to pick up the papers. Massie quickly scribbled down her answers.

Miss Brown cleared her throat loudly, and most of the students settled down. "As some of you may know, I'm Miss Brown. This is my first year at OCD, and my first time directing a musical." The group of drama girls cheered, from their uneven front row compromised hastily moved chairs. They were maybe three feet from Miss Brown. "I see a lot of familiar faces," she motioned toward the girls directly in front of her. "But I'm also excited to a lot of unfamiliar faces." She motioned to the further rows.

Claire was the only one her cheered. Massie reached over and pinched her thigh, silently telling her to be cool.

"Grease is one of my favorite musicals, and I've had the pleasure of being in it several times, the first time when I was around your guys' ages, and I'm absolutely ecstatic to be able to direct it for the first time. I'm also incredibly fortunate to be working with an incredibly talented team. The woman collecting your papers in Misses Diana Nicholls, and she'll be our choreographer. Those of you who work at the 'Body Alive' dance studio may recognize her as the tap and musical theatre dance teacher." Several girls, including Alicia cheered. When Diana grabbed Alicia's paper, she even wished her good luck. "And you Briarwood gentleman will recognize Misses Sinclair as your drama teacher. And we're all excited. Are there any questions?"  
There were crickets to the question. Even Olivia Ryan didn't pipe up with something stupid.

"Good," Miss Brown said with a delighted grin. She hopped down from the stage once more and quickly helped Diana collect the rest of the papers. As she started toward the front of the room, she began to speak again. "We're going to start with the singing portion, and if I cut you off, don't worry. It just means that you're probably running a little long and we have a lot of kids to get through. Are there any volunteer to start?"

One of the theatre girls at the front shot her hand up before Miss Brown could finish the sentence.

"Alright Natalie," Miss Brown called warmly. "Did you bring sheet music, or are you going to use a track?"

"Sheet music," Natalie answered proudly as she rushed up the stage stairs. She handed the papers to Mrs. Sinclair, who was now seated at the upright piano on the stage.

Miss Brown took a seat behind the front-front row, and Diana pulled up a chair next to her. "Whenever you're ready," Miss Brown called, shuffling through the papers until she got to Natalie's.

Natalie was all smiles as she presented herself, and Massie took mental notes of the process. "I'm Natalie Turner and I'm going to be singing 'Castle on a Cloud' from Les Mis." The tall girl bowed her head, inhaled then looked up as the music started.

"Blegh," Dylan whispered to her friends while the other girl sang. "Doc Marten's need to be outlawed."

"Agreed," Alicia giggled back.

"Definitely," Massie said, her nerves eased momentarily by the silly, albeit true, comment.

Claire shot Massie and the rest a dirty look, and placed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Massie rolled her eyes and continued to huddle with the group. The song ended, and everyone applauded but the PC.

"Excellent," Miss Brown offered, not looking up from the notes she had scribbled on her paper. Massie felt her stomach flip, she suddenly wished that she would have listened to the girl before her, she wanted to know what constituted as 'excellent.' "Any volunteers?" Miss Brown offered again. A few students shuffled, but no one bit. "Alright then, I guess I just have to draw." She set aside Natalie's paper and drew from the middle of the pile. "Massie Block," she rattled off.

Massie's stomach didn't just flip this time, it was doing somersaults.

"Good luck, gurl," Alicia said, leaning over Claire to gently push Massie's shoulder.

"Thank you," Massie said, her voice monotone from the anxiety.

"You got this," Claire whispered, only loud enough for Massie to hear.

The brunette stood, her motions stiff as she made her way to the stage.

"Massie, are you going to be using a track or did you bring sheet music?" Miss Brown questioned.

"I -uh. Uh. Track," Massie stumbled, pulling out her Ipod.

"Great! The CD player and adapter are right by the piano," Miss Brown explained as Diana hopped up to help her. Massie didn't argue when Diana took her Ipod and made semi-quick work of finding the track.

Massie had barely noticed the fact that she'd climbed the stage stairs, and almost threw up when Diana posed the simple question, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," Massie said. "I'm Popular and I'm going to be singing Massie Block." Massie said, trying to imitate the confidence Natalie had had when she was up there. Everyone laughed, even Miss Brown.

If she would have had time, Massie would have dwelled on the flub, but before she could correct it her track had started.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I," Massie sang, her voice hushed and probably off key. "And let's face, who isn't less fortunate than I-" She continued, picking up confidence as she continued. "My tender heart tends to start to bleed," she sang, her voice a train that couldn't be stopped. Soon Massie began to move about, catching Derrington's gaze as she hit each note with a natural ease. Massie smiled while she sang, and she remembered the rush she had gotten when she used to perform in choir. It was incredibly fulfilling.

Massie felt the attitude of the song in her bones as she swang her hips and stuck a pose on the word 'flounce.' She stepped across the stage, and to anyone watching she looked like a seasoned vet, a real Kristen Chenoweth if you would. When she hit the last note, Derrington and her friends all stood, giving her a standing ovation. She grinned large, and everyone applauded, a few more students even stood. Derrington wolf-whistled and Massie even took a bow. The only people who didn't seem to like her performance were the theatre girls down front, who apparently didn't want a non-theatre kid to do well.

"I didn't know you could sing," Derrington commented when Massie took her seat. He had his arm rest on the back of the chair and was turned somewhat to face her.

"I didn't know you were into musical theatre," Massie countered, cooly raising a brow.

"Touche," Derrington chuckled, offering a wink that made Massie swoon.


	6. Life's a Ball of Butter

**Author's Note:** I don't know if anyone reading this has ever auditioned for a musical and done really, really bad this chapter is dedicated to you and anyone else who has gotten up there and embarrassed themselves. Also sorry for any errors in this chapter, I started a new job on Friday so I've been kind of busy this weekend and didn't really have time to edit this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique or Grease.

* * *

 **Briarwood Prep**  
 **Drama Classroom**  
 **3:38 PM Monday, January 26**

Claire had felt oddly good when she watched Massie stumble. When she mixed up her words and looked vulnerable to the public, it made Claire feel like she actually had a chance to stand out. She hadn't counted on Massie regaining her footing. In fact, she literally flaunted about with a stage presence professionals would be jealous of. Claire wished there was something Massie wasn't good at. She knew it was mean spirited, but competing with Massie was a joke. Massie always came out of top, it was a lesson everyone learned the hard way eventually.

"Cameron Fisher," Miss Brown called. Claire wanted to lean forward and tell Cam good luck, but by the time she gathered up the nerve he was already on stage. She admired the fact he wore his leather jacket, and she didn't feel so self-conscious about her own jacket. Of course, he probably would have worn the jacket regardless, but Claire liked to think that he was 'dressing the part.'

"I'm Cam," he said, cool as always. Claire's heart skipped a beat when he locked eyes with her. "And I'm going to be singing 'Jailhouse Rock' by Elvis Presley." Derrington hooted, and Cam flashed a cute grin. Massie had been exceptional when singing, but Claire found herself far more invested in Cam, who had impressed Claire from the get-go. She held on to every word he sang, however repetitive, as though her whole life hinged on it.

Claire genuinely found herself sad when it was over. But, she had worked up the courage to congratulate him when he returned to his chair. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "You-"

"You did really good," Alicia interjected, while flipping her hair flirtily to disguise the sharp elbow she had used to shove Claire back into her seat. "I didn't know you were such a talented singer." Every word flowed from her tongue with a sickening sweetness that rivaled even Claire's gummies.

"Thanks," Cam offered, offering a genuine smile. Claire wanted to throw up when Alicia had the nerve to smile back. Sure, it was well with in her rights to return a kind gesture, but the flirty way she did it caused the disdain from the blonde to her left.

Miss Brown cycled through another ten names while Claire stewed on Alicia's nerve. Claire considered a thousand possibilities for why Alicia had decided now would be a good time to start flirting with Cam and the only good ones she could figure were: A) She saw him as a consolation prize after she struck out with Harris. Or B) She saw him as more of an 'alpha' now that she saw a side other than soccer player.

"Claire Lyons," the drama teacher called, snapping Claire out of her anger.

Claire stood and she could have swore that Alicia had tried to trip her.

"Break a leg," Cam said, looking up at her the mismatched puppy-dog eyes she loved so much.

"Thanks," Claire mouthed back.

Claire hoped that she looked more confident than she felt as she climbed the stairs. She looked out over the crowd and saw mostly kids she only knew in passing, and all of their eyes seemed unfriendly from her vantage point.

"I'm Claire," she greeted, trying to seem cheery and project her best self. "And I'm going to be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade.''

When Diana hit play on the Ipod Claire had borrowed from Massie, her heart practically dropped. Claire's tried to plant herself firmly on the ground, but the moment one part of her body became secure another would start shaking. She felt her palms sweat and her throat go dry. "D-don't tell me not to . . . uh . . . live . . ." Claire stumbled through the first lines and prayed to God that she would catch herself like Massie did. By the second verse Claire realized it probably wasn't happening. She watched as Miss Brown and Mrs. Sinclaire exchanged strange looks.

The third verse starts, and slowly Claire began to feel it, though it was nowhere near the level Massie had. She was just thankful to have found a note and been able to stick to it. The director of the last play had always told them that picking a wrong note and going with it was better than not picking one at all.

Then strongest part of Claire's performance was the last four lines, and for a moment she was as good as Massie. The feeling was fleeting. "Mr. Arnstein . . . here . . . I-"

"That's enough, thank you Claire," Miss Brown says. Her tone was kind, but Claire still felt shattered. She couldn't even muster as much as a thank you. She had been cut off on the LAST word, after all.

Claire could feel vile in her throat when she sat back down.

"You'll do better when we dance," Massie offered, her voice lacking any ill intentions.

"You sounded really good at the end," Came reassured her, the only bright spot of the moment. She was glad that his mismatched eyes were focused only on her, and especially not on Alicia.

A few more people, including Derrington sang, and they officially hit the halfway mark at 33 students. As Meena stepped from the stage, Miss Brown stood up and spun to face the students. "Could everybody who's already sang step into the lobby with Diana. You're going to be learning a little piece of choreography with her, just so we can see how you move."

Diana had moved to the door, and the 33 students joined her. Claire was glad that she didn't have to hear anyone else sing. It just made her feel worse about how she had done when she heard everyone talented go after her.

"I'm an awful dancer," Cam joked with Claire as they followed the group out.

"It'll be fun," Claire said, trying to sound optimistic. "Besides, you already killed it."

They stood in the school lobby, and it was crowded as they all lined up per Diana's orders. She walked in front of them, sending every other kid to the back row until it was a little more organized. Claire found herself relieved to start in the back row, there was less of a chance to embarrass herself right away this way.

"Don't worry about getting this perfect, I just want to see how you guys move," Diana says, clapping her hands together and smiling enthusiastically. "We're gonna start on a count of eight. One-and-two-and-" She continues on until hitting eight. "Right kick, step back. Left kick, step back. Ball change, slide to the right. Slide to the left."

Claire found the first steps easy, and she smiled as she breezed through them. There was still a chance of turning the audition around. Frenchy only sang harmony right? If she could nail the dancing and the cold reading she could have that role set in stone.

Diana turned back around to face them. "Does everyone have that down?" There's a general grumble of approval. "All right." She spun on her heel, and took the position they had ended off at. "From here, we'll step back with the LEFT foot and bring your arm down. Then step forward with your RIGHT and snap. Then travel forward while snapping. 1-snap-2-snap."

Claire continued to feel confident as they breezed through that section.

"And here we hop and put our hand on our thighs." Diana leaned forward, her feet slightly passed shoulder-width apart and her knees bent. "Should, shoulder." She moved her right shoulder forward and back twice, slightly twisting her torso with the moment. "Shoulder, shoulder." She repeated with the left. "And roll up, then superstar!" She ended with the wide-set pose. "Everyone got it."

"Yeah," Claire and enthusiastic-Natalie from earlier chimed above everyone else. Claire felt Massie's eyes burn into her, but Claire didn't look at her.

"Good, let's put it to music!" A few of the students cheered, following Claire's example. Diana stepped over to her Ipod that was set in a dock speaker. 'We Go Together' from the show started and Diana skipped further into the song. She stepped away from the Ipod and resumed her position in front of the students. "We'll start after two counts of eight." Diana counted, and the students followed her lead when she started dancing.

Claire felt even better with the music. She focused clearly on Diana and copied every move. The beat literally filled her, she even smiled while she danced. She didn't even choose to look over at Massie, who was also breezing through it. More effortlessly than Claire, even. They rehearsed the simple number a few more times, Diana watching once they were more comfortable. It felt like it had only been a few moments when Mrs. Sinclair hobbled into the lobby.

"Viv's ready when you are," she announced.

Diana nodded as she sipped water. "Good." she pushed the straw piece down and turned her attention to the students, who had also seemed to fade out of audition mode and were mostly on their phones. "We're gonna go back to the gym now and show Miss Brown," she explained. "Don't worry about being perfect, we just want to see how you move," she reiterated as she lead them back to the class room. They lined up on stage and Diana re-separated them into windows.

Claire could feel her heart pounding as the song started. Diana began to count them in. And Claire realized, as she stood in the front row, making eye contact with Miss Brown, that she had already forgotten the steps.

"Eight," Diana counted and the knot in Claire's stomach tightened. "Right kick, back. Left kick, back." She ordered the moves, but Claire felt her body move opposite of the directions. When Diana announce right, Claire moved left. When Diana said to step forward, Claire moved backwards. She felt more relieved when the dance ended then she had when her song had ended. Diana looked over them, and Claire could feel her face turn bright red. "You, you, you, you and you," She said pointing to Massie, Cam, Natalie, Derrington, and another student Claire didn't know. "Stay up here, and the rest of you can take a seat."

They danced again, and Claire felt her heart drop as the remaining kids moved through the dance with ease. That was exactly how Claire had been doing it ten minutes prior, but now she was watching Massie Block be perfect, as always.

Claire was pretty sure she blacked out until she next heard her name called by Miss Brown. "Claire, I'd like you to read aaaas . . . Sandy" Claire bolted straight up, though the her gut told her it was only because she had written it down as the character was was audition for on the sheet.  
"Massie, I'd like you to try Patty this time, and Cam, you can be Danny," Miss Brown finished.

Claire's body felt robotic as she went to the stage, she was careful with every move. She knew that with a musical, a cold reading could never save her, but she was determined not to mess this part up. Claire scooped up a script and placed herself firmly in the center of the stage, despite not knowing what scene they were on. She felt her knees weaken when Cam stage whispered the page number to her. She fought back the urge to shake and be nervous, this was the last chance to prove herself.

"So, this scene is a really good one for showing Patty's character. She's annoying, pushy, and absolutely in love with Danny. I really want you to play that up Massie," Miss Brown explained. "Start whenever you're ready."

Claire was left alone on the stage as Massie and Cam stood in the wings. She was relieved to see both of them giving her supportive looks. Massie even flashed her a thumbs up. The blonde read the first lines over once, then again, and a third time for good measure. She took a deep breath and began. She breezed through the cheer that started off the scene, if she wasn't on stage she could have easily been mistaken for a girl at cheer practice. She even had the nerve to 'attempt' the split, as the stage directions offered. Cam entered, and the connection is clear, as a duo they hit every emotion. And when Massie interjected, Claire didn't falter. As a trio, the chemistry was even clearer, and it made Claire's heart ache. She wanted absolutely nothing more than a part.


End file.
